


Cupcakes

by budgiebum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Fareeha stares blankly at Angela for a moment longer than the good doctor is comfortable with. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I heard you right. You did what?”“I said I signed us up for a bake sale at Marie’s school, schatz.” Angela repeats herself, motioning toward the kitchen table buried beneath shopping bags. “About one hundred cupcakes by Friday.”





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [No Angst November 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567276/chapters/28810719)

Fareeha stares blankly at Angela for a moment longer than the good doctor is comfortable with. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I heard you right. You did what?”

“I said I signed us up for a bake sale at Marie’s school,  _schatz_.” Angela repeats herself, motioning toward the kitchen table buried beneath shopping bags. “About one hundred cupcakes by Friday.”

“And what possessed you to do this?” she asks, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off the impending headache.

“It’s to raise money for the other children whose families may not be able to afford the expense of educational field trips. Marie was rather upset at the thought of her classmates being left behind and you know I can’t say no to her.” Angela pulls Fareeha closer, gently nudging the hand away so she can caress her cheek. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” she says, tracing Fareeha’s tattoo with her thumb.

Fareeha gives a small pout, muttering about how they could have just written a check .

“Where’s the fun in that? Now let’s get started.” Angela gives Fareeha's forearm a squeeze before heading to the kitchen.

“  _Ya rouhi,_ ” Fareeha starts after her before a small figure comes racing down the hallway, slamming into her side. “Oof. Marie, we said no running in the house,” she chastises their daughter, ruffling the seven year old’s hair.

“Sorry, mama.” Marie squeezes Fareeha’s leg. “I’m excited! We’re going to make cupcakes!” Faster than anyone can blink, she releases Fareeha and skips into the kitchen with Angela, peering at all the ingredients.

Angela chuckles at their daughter's antics, handing her small items to set on the counter. She follows with some of the heavier items, testing the buttermilk to see if it’s room temperature yet. “Seems alright.”

Fareeha washes her hands and begins to pull mixing bowls from the cabinets while Marie pulls a stool to stand on between them. “Don’t you two forget to wash your hands, too.” She waits patiently for Angela to help their daughter wash up. “It looks like we have everything for vanilla and chocolate cupcakes?”

“Mhm. Variety is the spice of life, after all,” Angela says with a smile, pulling measuring cups out of drawers. “So, what now?”

“We follow the recipe cards mom gave us.” Fareeha points to the cards on the table. “I’m not as awful at baking as you are, but we still need to follow those.”

Now it’s Angela who sticks out her lower lip, eyes narrowed at her wife. “I’m not  _awful_ at it.”

“  _Ya amar,_ you’ve set water on fire before.”

“There was something in the burner under the pot!” Angela retorts in defense of herself. “But speaking of the oven…” she turns and sets it to preheat.

Fareeha laughs, wiping a nonexistent tear from her eyes. “Checking that is pretty basic, you know?  So my point still stands. Let’s follow the cards and everything should be fine.” She pulls Angela to her side and places a kiss on her temple. “You’re too fun to tease.”

“Mama, stop being gross! We need to make cupcakes!”

The pair chuckle at their daughter's antics. Angela retrieves the cards and squints at the faded handwriting. “It says to mix dry ingredients and wet ingredients in separate bowls. Let's get all the dry done first?”   
  
Nodding, Fareeha sets a larger mixing bowl in front of Marie who has settled between them. “This says it yields a dozen, so we need to double the ingredients for now,” she pauses, noting Angela’s confusion at the math, “for  _now_ dear. We can do it again after we have the first 24 made and the pans cool. We only have two.”

“I guess I should have bought a couple more when I picked up the carriers,” Angela says with a frown.

“No it’s fine. We wouldn’t want to put too many in to bake at once anyway. First let’s add the flour.” Fareeha spoons the powder into the cup till it’s full and uses a butter knife to level it off. “Marie, would you like to dump it?”

A large grin splits Marie’s face as she hops excitedly on her stool, reaching out for the cup. Her small fingers miss and knock into it. Three sets of eyes watch as the cup falls in slow motion before producing a mushroom cloud of flour as it hits the ground. Tears are welling in small brown eyes before the dust has even fully settled over their shoes. “I’m sorry, mama. I didn’t mean to!” she cries, lip trembling.

Angela pulls the small child into a hug, smoothing a hand over her hair. “Shh, darling, it’s alright. Accidents happen. Didn’t mama just remind us how I set water on fire?” She smiles at the delicate, muffled ‘yes’ she receives. “Yes she did. Accidents happen to everyone. Let’s sweep this up and try again, okay?”

Marie pulls back and gives a small nod, still not meeting her mother’s azure gaze. “Okay, mommy. I’m still sorry.”

“We know, little one.” Fareeha is already sweeping the mess into a dustpan. “How about I help you fill the cup and dump it this time?” She smiles down at Marie.

“Yes, mama.”

Fareeha dumps the flour in the waste bin and tosses the cup in the sink to wash later, retrieving another from the drawers. “Good thing we got so many of these as wedding gifts, huh?”

Angela laughs and leans over to kiss her on the cheek. “Apparently one  _can’t_ have too many measuring cups. Guess I was wrong.”

They help their daughter measure out all the dry ingredients and add them to the large bowl. Fareeha holds her tiny hand to the whisk as they carefully mix them together. “Slowly now, we don’t want any to come out of the bowl. There that looks good. Great job, Marie!” She beams at her daughter. “How are the wet ingredients coming, Angela?” She looks over in time to see Angela crack an egg too hard against the counter top. Panic spreads across the blonde’s face as the escaping goo begins to drip across the surface, causing Fareeha to laugh.

“Ugh, did I do it too hard?” she asks, lifting the mess higher from the counter, cupping it with her other hand.

Fareeha slides a small bowl under her hands. “A little, here just set the whole thing in there and I’ll fix it.” She takes the mangled egg from the bowl, pressing her thumb tips into the crack and pulling it apart. “That’s not too bad,” she says, using a spoon to fish the bits of shell out. Fareeha demonstrates how to gently crack the shell and pull it apart. Her heart warms at the concentration Angela gives to measure the rest of the wet ingredients.

“What’s next, mommy?”

Brushing sugar from the index card, Angela skims to find the next step. “We add half the wet ingredients to the dry and stir. Repeat until everything is ‘just’ combined as the recipe card says. Fareeha, do you think you and your big, strong muscles are up to the task?” She shoots her wife a wink.

“Of course,” she says, flexing for her girls. Marie giggles and it warms her even further. “You two can put the liners in the pan while I mix.”

Once everything is combined and the pans are ready, Fareeha carefully spoons the mixture into the liners.

“Careful mama it said only half way!” Their daughter chastises as she scrutinizes the pans.

Angela bursts out laughing, settling a hand on the child’s head. “Darling, mama knows what she’s doing, trust her. Our cupcakes will be the best.”

Fareeha puts the pans in the pre-heated oven and sets a timer. “Alright, in twenty minutes we can take them out. Now let’s make some frosting. Looks like we’re making buttermilk frosting?”

“Yes!” Angela exclaims, excitement gleaming in her eyes. “It’s my favorite and I figured it would go with both flavors.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Fareeha calls over her shoulder as she pulls a small mixer from under the counter. “This is fairly easy. Butter, sugar, cream, vanilla, and salt.”

Angela hums, scooting everything they need together. She turns around to shuffle through a drawer for the paddle attachment. When she turns back, she catches Marie sticking a finger in the powdered sugar. “Marie, no. Don’t stick your hands in there.”

She sticks the sugar coated finger in the mouth and licks it clean. “But it’s good, mommy.”

Rolling her eyes, Angela picks her up and carries her back to the sink to wash their hands again. “Yes, but you shouldn’t do that, darling. It’s not nice. You can have a sweet cupcake when we’re done, but you can’t stick your hands in the ingredients, alright?”

“Yes, mommy,” the little girl dries her hands staring at the ground.

Angela kisses the top of her head. “Thank you. Now let’s watch mama make frosting. Maybe if you’re good she’ll let you taste it.”

Her daughter's eyes light up as she scampers back to the counter next to Fareeha. She watches in wonder as her mother turns the various ingredients into delicious buttercream frosting.

“Let’s see how this tastes,” she says, dipping a clean spoon into the mixture. She licks the tip and gives a satisfied hum. Swiping some from the underside of the spoon with her finger, she turns to Angela. “Here, try it.” Fareeha holds her finger out to her wife.

Angela leans forward, intent on taking the frosting covered finger in her mouth, but it moves before she can close in. Before she can blink, she feels the digit boop her nose, leaving the frosting in its wake.

Fareeha doubles over laughing as Angela stares at her nose, cross eyed. She reaches down and does the same to their daughter.

“Mama!” the little girl shrieks, slapping Fareeha’s thigh with her small hands, causing the woman to laugh harder.

Taking her own clean spoon, Angela grabs her own ammunition. She connects the frosting covered spoon directly with Fareeha’s shocked face, smirking in victory. Tossing the now dirty spoon in the sink, Angela leans over and kisses the frosting from Fareeha’s cheek.

“Eeeeeeeew,” Marie groans.

They share another laugh, interrupted when the timer goes off. Fareeha dons their lobster claw oven mitts and pulls both pans from the oven. She sets them on top of the burners and turns to her wife, “Hey, can you set the cooling racks over there,” she tips her head toward the far side of the counters. Once she’s tested the cupcakes for doneness, she sets them on the cooling racks.

The family takes a quick snack break in the living room to let the cupcakes cool and the frosting chill in the fridge. “This is surprisingly fun,” Fareeha says, dipping another pretzel into the hummus.

Angela smirks at her. “I knew it would be.”

Scoffing, Fareeha stuffs the food in her mouth to keep from commenting.

“I’m having fun,” Marie chimes in from between them, kicking her legs against the bottom of the couch.

“And we’re so glad for that, darling.” Angela leans into their small daughter, hugging her tightly. Her smile broadens as she feels a strong arm wrap around them and pull them close.

“I love you both so much,” Fareeha murmurs into Angela’s hair.

“We love you, too,  _liebling._ ” Angela pats her wife’s thigh.

“Yeah we love you too, mama.” Marie says, not wanting to be left out.

Fareeha gives them both another squeeze before releasing them to stand. “I think we can frost our first batch of cupcakes. Are you girls ready?”

Marie flies off the couch and into the kitchen, shouting that she’s ready. Angela tries to stifle a giggle, extending a hand to Fareeha who gladly helps her up.

They free the cupcakes from their metal prison, inhaling their sweet scent deeply. “I’ll show you both how to frost one and then you can do your own,” Fareeha says as she pulls out three clean butter knives. She expertly frosts her first cupcakes, showing them both how to smooth the tops for a perfect finish.

Angela takes a few cakes, setting aside four that Marie will do, and starts her task. She’s fairly satisfied with her frosting job. It’s spiky, but even. The indignant grunt from the child beside her pulls the attention of the room.

“Are you doing alright, Marie?” Fareeha asks, leaning over. She eyes her daughter’s cupcakes, uneven, lumpy, and spiky as well.

“They don’t look like yours! They’re not perfect!” the little girl cries, lower lip jutting out.

“Marie, they’re perfect because you made them. Plus they look just like mommy’s cupcakes with their spiky tops,” she says with a hearty laugh, causing Angela to blush.

Clearing her throat, Angela smiles down at their distraught child. “Yes darling, they’re perfect because you made them. You tried your hardest and that’s what counts.”

“I guess you’re right,” she mutters, poking at the spiky frosting of one of her cupcakes.

Sighing, Fareeha moves Marie’s hand from the frosting and takes the small cake from the batch. “Sweetheart you can’t keep putting your hands in the food you make for others. We wash our hands to keep clean, but it’s still not good to do.” She pauses, seeing the pout reform and deepen. “But what that does mean is that you can eat this cupcake and tell us if it’s good.” Fareeha watches their daughter’s face quickly morph to joy as she snatches the cupcake from Fareeha’s hand.

Tiny fingers peel the wrapping back and smash the cupcake into a wide open mouth, causing a mess of icing to smear across her cheeks. Marie struggles with the massive bite she’s taken, but she smiles the entire time. “Iwf gud,” she tries to say through the mouthful.

Near cackling, Angela hands Fareeha a hand towel to wipe their daughter’s face with. “Darling you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, but I take it we did a good job on the cupcakes?”

Marie nods her head furiously, making Fareeha’s job of wiping her face that much more difficult.

“Hold still, you rascal,” Fareeha chides, finally getting the rest of the frosting off. “Let’s put these finished ones into a carrier for safe keeping and get started on the next batch.”

“Okay!” Marie shouts, running to the table and grabbing one of the new carriers.

“Thank you for this, Fareeha. She’s so happy.”

Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela’s waist, pulling her into a hug. “Yeah, she really is. Seeing the both of you happy brings me so much joy.”

Angela rests her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, hands trailing up her wife’s strong arms. “Me too.”

“You’re being gross again,” Marie complains, trying to wiggle in between them.

They laugh and pull her into their hug, causing her to laugh and push against them both.

“Enough silliness for now. Let’s get these put away.” Fareeha says, releasing Angela.

“Yeah, mama! We have lots to make!”

“We sure do,” Fareeha says with a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
